


The See-You-Later Goodbye

by JaySlver



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Possible Spoilers, goodbyes that are not final, might seem OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySlver/pseuds/JaySlver
Summary: Senku’s and Tsukasa’s goodbye before Tsukasa is put into cold sleep goes a little differently than how it is shown."Before I go, I just want one more thing," my eyes follow him as he goes about. He stops momentarily to look at me over his shoulder asking, "Oh? And what would that be?" his eyes fixed on mine. "I want a kiss," I say, licking my lips nervously, but not taking my eyes off of his, "A goodbye kiss or a see-you-later kiss if you want,". He looks at me visibly shocked before smiling softly and nodding his head.Sorry for the really bad and short summary, I am not great at them.





	The See-You-Later Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> There is decidedly too little fanfiction about Dr. Stone, so I decided to write my own one. This is my first story, so helpful feedback would be really appreciated.

The villagers had just left the cave, leaving Senku and I alone. Senku was quiet while he worked, fiddling with this and that, things that I would have no hope of understanding, let alone naming. I watch him work for a bit before asking him “Cold sleep, huh? I’ve only heard of that on Sci-fi spaceships,” still watching him work. Senku is quiet for a bit before answering, “Spaceships, eh? The soyuz can only fit three people,” he pauses for a bit before asking “Of all the people around you, who would you choose to bring along on a journey to space?” still working on something or other. I hum, saying “I wonder” before I realise what he is actually asking. “Are you asking me… to make a list… of all the capable people I know, before I go…?” fatigue is starting to catch up to me, as I feel my body weakening and dying, making it harder for me to speak. 

Senku exclaims a “Huh?” before continuing on, “What are you talking about? I was just asking,” sounding slightly offended. I pause for a second, feeling slightly confused before asking “Why would you… ask me something… so pointless, at the end of everything?”, my sentence broken up from me losing my breathe. Senku is quite for a few seconds, his back turned to me before asking “What’s wrong with a little pointless conversation?” before he carries on inspecting something. He makes me smile, he is so very smart. I explain to him my choice of Taiju, and maybe Chrome, my voice weak and wavering the whole time, I make a jab at him as well. He asks me about the girl with sea shells, and I tell him how she is a reporter, she may be useful. “Heh heh… you know, I thought she might me you type,” Senku says “Like the strongest primate favours a Marilyn Monroe kinda girl, or something like that,” Senku muses, not knowing how wrong he is.

There is silence for a while, and I finally get the courage to ask for one thing, the one thing I’ve wanted most since I first saw him. "Before I go, I just want one more thing," my voice weak as my eyes follow him as he goes about. He stops momentarily to look at me over his shoulder asking, "Oh? And what would that be?" his eyes fixed on mine. "I want a kiss," I say, licking my lips nervously, but not taking my eyes off of his, "A goodbye kiss or a see-you-later kiss if you want,". He looks at me visibly shocked before smiling softly and nodding his head. He walks over to me, kneeling beside my bed before his eyes slip closed, and he lowers his head down to mine.He presses his lips softly to mine. His lips were warm, like the fire that burned inside of him against my cold, clammy lips, but this was, hands down, the best kiss I have experienced. My drift closed, from the good feeling as well as how tired I am. I feel him pull away, and I thank him, not opening my eyes.

I smile softly as he chatters on about this and that. His voice starts to fade into the distance as I feel myself slipping away. I want to say goodbye to him one last time, but my body is too weak to. My last thought before I drift away ‘I wonder if this it the last time I will see’.

 

*Outside POV*

It took sometime for Senku to exit the cave, even after Tsukasa had passed. When he did came out though, his eyes were red rimmed; having cried for the man he loved, before pulling himself together - already planning on how to save Tsukasa

**Author's Note:**

> The story is kinda short, but... I like it...


End file.
